Is it love?
by SmoothCriminalStealsHearts
Summary: Spencer Reid's in love with a mystery girl. Who doyou think it is? Read on and take a guess! Crossover with - HA! like i'd tell you! it'd totally give it away! NO SLASH! Reidx     R&R Thanx!


**I OWN NOTHING! WARNING: THIS HAS A CROSSOVER IN ITYOU JUST HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT(I DON'T THINK IT WILL BE THAT HARD -_-)**

Spencer Reid couldn't believe what he was feeling, the rush, the thrill, the excitement. Could what Hotch have told him be true? Was he in - love? Every time he heard her name, every time he pictured her face, his heart would beat rapidly. The way she spoke, the way she laughed, the way she dressed, and even the way she walked! She walked in confidence, and that was always something Spencer admired in a woman.

Spencer had been with the woman for almost a year now. Hotch was the only person he told about her. He's been a real encouragement to Spencer, even though Hotch had gotten a divorce with his wife he still had a good relationship with her, which was something no one else had with a special woman. That's why Hotch was such an encouragement. He knew what it was like to be in love.

Spencer had pondered marriage. He would imagine himself, getting down on one knee, asking her "the question". They discussed the possibility of marriage; she would talk about kids, giving him that sly glance, possibly indicating that she's waiting for him.

Hotch; too, believed that she was sending Spencer a message. Spencer just didn't know whether he should do it or not. He had heard of people having the feeling of love without actually being in love, what if that was the case with him? Hotch would try to calm Spencer down, telling him that if he felt that this woman was his soul mate, he should go for it.

The only problem was getting the courage to ask "the question". Hotch had told him that, if he had completely settled on asking her, he should buy the engagement ring, and then figure the time and place for the rest. Spencer would listen closely to Hotch's advice, trusting the older man completely.

Spencer had been sitting there at his desk, checking his E-mail address, almost jumping up once he saw an E-mail sent from his love. It read:

Dear Spencer,

How've you been? I can't wait to see you again. Next time you're in D.C. you have to come see me. Got it? Will you be able to remember that, genius? Haha, you make me laugh even when nothing is funny. That's why I love you so much. Don't forget! Wait, I'm telling a genius, who could probably recite this whole E-mail after reading it, not to forget. Haha, I'm going insane. I send my love!

Can't wait…*wink wink* J

See you soon,

Your favorite girl =P

Spencer could feel his heart swell. Was he being overdramatic? No, he wasn't, he was in love. Spencer heard his name being called and quickly shut down the E-mail. He looked up to see Hotch. "Reid, we have a new case, wheels up in thirty minutes, we'll explain on the jet." Hotch told him, a barely noticeable smirk on his face. "Where are we going?" Spencer asked him, standing up to grab his things. Hotch had started to turn away, quickly saying, "Washington D.C." Spencer stopped and smiled. Hotch turned around to see Spencer's face, then chuckled as he went up to his office.

Their case was several prostitutes, stabbed in the chest repeatedly, after having been beaten. "It's obvious we have a serial killer, and that he's targeting random prostitutes." Morgan said, looking from the files to everyone else. "It appears that he's on a mission, but doesn't want anything from it." Spencer suggested, trying to view this UnSub as a whole.

"Why do you say that, Reid?" Rossi asked looking at the younger man curiously. "Because he hasn't asked, or sent messages to the media, downgraded his victims, or changed his style for attention." Spencer replied, yawning tiredly. "Okay, everyone, try to get some rest before we land." Hotch told everyone. "Reid, I need to speak to you for a moment." Spencer looked up at him, yawning again, and then stood to follow.

"So, are you going to call her in the morning?" Hotch asked smiling gently. Spencer felt himself go red as he took the small black box out from his coat pocket. "Wow, Reid, I'm so happy for you." Hotch told him proudly. Spencer opened the box, revealing a sparkling onyx place inside a thin silver band. "What do you think?" Spencer asked, almost nervously. Hotch just stared at it. "I think she'll love it."

Spencer's heart leaped at the comment, and he knew that he was ready to ask "the question". He would call her the next morning; tell her that he was in D.C., and that after they finished this case, he would spend some special time together. Now he needs to prepare himself for the possibility of rejection. That should be fun…But, instead of worrying about it tonight, he needs his sleep. He told Hotch goodnight and went to lie down and dream about his love.

**Thanks for reading I really appreciate it! Please review! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! **

**Ps: try and guess who "she" is…*evil snicker* I suck at hiding stuff**

**~SmoothCriminalStealsHearts~**


End file.
